


Please let me go

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Camera Obscura [2]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title comes from Camera Obscura song called My Maudlin Career, which felt rather appropriate for Roy and Lorrie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please let me go

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Camera Obscura song called My Maudlin Career, which felt rather appropriate for Roy and Lorrie.

Roy somehow expected that Lorrimer would outlast him by years. Despite them both doing the same work, and being out on the same jobs, hunting down the worst that the night could through at them, Lorrimer somehow felt safer than he did. But fate didn’t work out like that. Lorrimer died before Roy, and now he’s stuck. Stuck in a lonely maudlin career that somehow, even now, refuses to let him go.


End file.
